A Simple Game of Chess
by Livelife20
Summary: People don't realize the power that comes with a simple game of chess. Simply a quick trial story for my OC character in the new Star Trek universe. See author's comment inside.


_Hey guys! So it is very extremely late at night/early in the morning and this is basically a trial story that includes a very broad version of an OC character that my head decided to create. And when I say broad version, I mean not very in depth (the gender isn't even specified). So, seeing as this is just a trial, it would be great to have any feedback about the character or anything else you believe is relevant. Thanks! :)_

_(I'll reread for errors when the screen is no longer just a blur to my vision so sorry for any mistakes :P)_

* * *

The sound of my communicator going off startled me out of my trancelike state of deep thought. I shake my head slightly before glancing around my assigned quarters in search of the device. It takes me only a few moments to spot it on my bedside table and grab it.

"Lieutenant Collar here." I answer my call professionally.

"Hello Lieutenant." I hear a familiar voice say through the speaker.

"Commander Spock? For what do I owe the pleasure?" I continue, unsure of where this conversation is headed.

"I was wondering," a small pause, "if you had the time to play a game of chess?"

Very quickly realizing the nature of this conversation, I listen in more closely, "You know I'm always up for that Spock. The door's unlocked."

"Thank you Lieutenant." He answers stiffly.

"Anytime." I finish before signing off and taking a seat by the already set chess board.

Unlike Spock's own towered chess game, there is nothing fancy about my board. Mine is the original, plain and simple, black and white board. He points out the primitive aspects of it on occasion, but I like to keep it uncomplicated when we play.

I lean over and snatch his designated black king piece, feeling the groove of the crown as I run my fingers over it. There have been so many times that I have almost won this piece, but in the end, Spock and his unparalleled ability to use logic against me always prevails. Besides, the competition isn't the real reason we play this game.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in." I call out to my expected visitor as I place the chess piece back on the board.

I look over at my door and watch very closely as Spock walks in. I take in his slightly altered demeanor and dazed look as a good enough reason for us to begin the game. I wait for him to take a seat, as is our custom, but he does not move. He just stands there, staring at the blank wall of my room.

"Spock?" I say carefully, standing up and walking toward him.

When I get close enough, I hesitantly reach out my arm and touch his shoulder. His reaction is immediate, whipping his head to look at where I'm touching him before looking me in the eye for the first time since he walked in.

Even if the Vulcan hybrid wasn't one of my closest friends, I would have been able to see the conflict and confusion swimming behind his eyes. Realizing the magnitude of the situation, I pat him lightly his same shoulder and jerk my head toward the table.

"Let's play some chess." I say softly before turning around and taking my seat behind the white warriors.

He looks from me, to the board, then back at me again before finally taking his seat directly opposite me. I watch as his body relaxes considerably as he studies the marble pieces in front of him.

"Your move." He states, his voice still carrying the burden of his barely concealed emotions. Regardless, I feel my lip twitch upward at the sound of his voice before moving one of my pawns, effectively beginning our game.

Time passes as bishops, pawns, and knights are sacrificed in our battle of wit. I am focused completely on the game, honing in of each of his moves and their consequences just as he is focused on mine. Everything outside of this room is forgotten, laid to rest, during this precious time.

It isn't until the game is almost finished, my loss imminent, that a much calmer Spock looks up at me and says genuinely,

"Thank you."

It's amazing what a simple game of chess can do.

* * *

_Good? Bad? Should I completely forget about this character that the sleep deprived writer in me created?_

_Please inform me of any mistakes. Thanks :)_


End file.
